The overall goal of this program is to define the pharmacokinetics and metabolism of chlorpromazine in elderly patients and to relate such data to HLA-D locus antigens and to two hypotheses for the molecular mechanism of drug induced autoimmune disease. SPECIFIC AIMS: a. To identify a suitable study group: In order to avoid design pitfalls exhibited in many previous studies relating chlorpromazine plasma level and metabolite profile to clinical effects, strict inclusion, exclusion and stratification criteria will be applied to the population of 400 psychiatric outpatients at the Menlo Park VA currently being treated with chlorpromazine to derive a stable, homogenous and uncontaminated study group. A young study group will be identified through the Alameda County Probation Office. b. To determine the "metabolite profile" of each patient in the study group at six month intervals over the observation period of 1-2 years. c. To obtain serological function studies at 6 month intervals throughout the observation period to analyze subclinical immune dysfunction potentially due to chlorpromazine treatment. Age and disease matched subjects not on chlorpromazine will be obtained for comparison. Selected patients will be HLA-typed. d. To obtain pharmacokinetic parameters for chlorpromazine and its metabolites in study patents to seek age related changes in clearance or volume of distribution which might contribute to variations in metabolite profile. e. To follow symptom control over the observation period by the 6 month application of the brief psychiatric rating scale by the patient's psychiatrist who will be "blind" to pharmacokinetic data. This will allow correlation of metabolite profile and plasma levels with therapeutic response. f. To seek correlations between metabolite profile and (1) patient age, (2) treatment duration, (3) serologic postivity and (4) clinical response.